Government regulations pertaining to exhaust emissions of small engines, such as those utilized in lawnmowers, lawn tractors, string trimmers, etc., have become increasingly strict. More particularly, such regulations govern the amount of hydrocarbons and nitrous oxides exhausted by the engine. Currently, several different engine technologies are available for decreasing hydrocarbon emissions, such as, for example, sophisticated fuel injection systems and exhaust catalyst devices. These or other more sophisticated technologies are difficult to incorporate into small engines and are expensive.